Innuendo
iCarly is known to have many innuendo's or hidden meanings in many of the lines or actions, even though it is a show for kids and tweens rated TV-G. In which some episodes should be rated TV-PG. Innuendo in the Episodes Season 1 iPilot *Carly and Sam talk about Ms.Briggs' "crazy pointy boobs." iWant More Viewers *Spencer's sign malfunctioned said "Pee on Carl". iDream of Dance *Gibby enters Sam's dream in his underwear. *Spencer's dream has him dancing with boys in a dress. iWanna Stay with Spencer *Freddie comments about Sam's butt. He said it was shaped like a ham. iScream on Halloween *Sam grabs Carly's butt in the closet, saying, "Wait? Whose butt is this?" iWill Date Freddie *Sam Marissa I'll pay you a thousand dollars for one picture of Freddie's butt. iHeart Art *Sam said that Freddie's butt is shaped oddly. *Freddie's room number has an erotic meaning when looked closely at it. iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Spencer said that he found out the poison ivy he got somewhere had spread to other places on him. When Spencer told Freddie about it, he was grossed out. iHatch Chicks *Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke, while trying to pull Spencer out of the heat deck, pull his pants off. *Spencer: "Please tell me I'm wearing underwear!" *When counting the chicks they had already found, Sam references the one Spencer found in the shower by saying: " We know one of the chicks was taking a shower with your brother". iDon't Want to Fight *Freddie thought that Sam had pimples on her butt. iStakeout *Spencer handcuffs Stew and starts spanking him. *Stew spanks Spencer as a reminder of their childhood. iMight Switch Schools * In Spencer's mini golf course, one of the holes requires the person playing to putt the golf ball into the crotch of a guy made of wood. If you get it through, the guy yells in pain and covers his crotch. * Mrs. Peelof and the kids run into Spencer's shower. * Spencer comes out of the shower wearing only a towel. iFence * Spencer says, "Well, this is it, Señor Sabre. I'll never thrust you again." iWin a Date *Carly said that she rubbed lotion on Sam's mom when she had chicken pox. She said that the pox was everywhere. Season 2 iSaw Him First *Sam tells Carly that its obvious why she has a date with Shane, and when Carly asks why, Sam references that it's because she got a new "helping" bra. Carly then adds (when Sam is gone), "There's nothing wrong with a little help!" iStage an Intervention * Spencer: "I took this plastic bottle and taped it to my ankle and ran a tube up my p-- pants" Carly:" I get it!" iOwe You * When Emily and her mom try to sell Spencer 'Fudge Balls', Spencer says, "Yeah, sure, ask me. I'm easy." * When Spencer says, "Those dock workers wanted no part of me or my fudge balls," there's emphasis on the word "balls." iHurt Lewbert * Marissa tells Lewbert that her name means honeysuckle. Lewbert replies, "I like honeysuckle!" emphasizing the "suckle." * Freddie says he slept with his socks on... just his socks. * When Lewbert tells Marissa that he wanted to get right to dessert, Marissa says she didn't make any. Lewbert responds with, "I don't know. I'm looking at something pretty sweet." iGo to Japan *Mrs.Benson says that one of the shots doesn't go in Freddie's arm. She points where it really goes. She pointed downwards. *Freddie: "At least my underwear doesn't have "I ♥ Las Vegas" written across the butt." *Spencer's towel falls off in front of Mrs. Benson several times. *Spencer and Mrs. Benson run around the hotel lobby wearing only towels. iPie *Trudy said "Let's move this party to the couch." When Spencer says that the couch is broken, Trudy responds with "Well, why don't we go break it some more?" iKiss *Sam throws a football, and the football hits Spencer's groin. *While Spencer pushes Carly in a wheelbarrow upstairs, he yells "OH, MY GROIN!!!" *A group of boys make kissing noises to Freddie. iGive Away a Car *Sam: "Guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt." *Nevel: "I don't know. I've sent a lot of guys a lot of places." iMake Sam Girlier *Sam (talking about Pete): "The boy gets me going!" IDate a Bad Boy *Carly is trying to explain to Spencer how she has grown up. She says, "I'm not a little kid anymore, just last week you went to the store and bought me..." and then Spencer says, "Don't remind me of that!" This is a reference to tampons or pads. iReunite with Missy *Chuck sprays Spencer with a liquid that isn't water. iTwins *Spencer tells Freddie that at camp his friends tricked him into thinking it was "Naked Day." *Spencer: "Have you ever played Dodgeball naked?" Freddie: "No." Spencer: "Don't ever do it. 'Cause-- " Freddie: "I get it." iFight Shelby Marx *Carly: "I'm not a twig! And I'm getting curvier everyday!" Freddie: "I know." Carly: "Eyes up, dude!" Season 3 IThink They Kissed * In their fake "The Sack" infomercial, a woman walks past Spencer, Sam, and Freddie and says, "Hey, nice Sacks!" * Freddie says that if Sam finds out that he told someone he kissed her, he will be kicked in places that should never be kicked. * Carly and Freddie pin each other down rapidly and forcefully. iSpeed Date * When Carly says she'd "rather be alone and crotchety", Sam says, "Crotchety... it's funny 'cause it sounds wrong." * Spencer tries to give what sounds like a "birds and bees" speech to Carly, who immediately says "I'm not having this conversation." iCarly Awards * Sam said she spilled barbecue sauce on the left cup of her fancy bra, to which Carly responds, "Aw, Sam, I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt." which implies that Carly has seen Sam wearing only a bra. iMove Out *Sam: "There's no bathroom in here." Freddie: "There's a sink." and Sam shudder in disgust at the obvious implications *Mrs. Benson: Carly "You were the one who got Freddie interested in girls and ever since then his boy chemistry has been all out of whack!" Freddie Mrs.Benson "Mom, I'm perfectly in whack." *When Freddie is trying to wake up Spencer, Spencer says, "No Harmoo, don't bite that." iQuit iCarly *Freddie said that he once gave Spencer a sponge bath. *Freddie was looking in one of the mirrors that help Spencer see the TV. Then he sees Spencer in one of the mirrors, and says "Is that a birthmark on your butt?" while laughing about it. *Spencer: "It's like a whale peed on me!" iSaved Your Life *Carly slaps Sam's butt. *When Sam slams her locker on Spencer's face, he says, "I gotta quit saying witty things before I blow!" *Carly opened one of Freddie's drawers and picked up a pair of his underwear. Then she suddenly drops it, looking disgusted. *Carly goes in the shower while Freddie is nude, even when she did have her eyes blindfolded with socks. *Carly and Freddie kiss twice in Freddie's bed, when Freddie only has a bathrobe on, but under the covers. *Carly "frisks" Sam when she is searching her for weapons. *Mrs.Benson whacked Carly with Freddie's underwear. iWas a Pageant Girl *Sam gives Carly bra stuffings that her mom (Pam) previously wore. *Carly: "I feel violated..." *Carly: Sam "Thanks for being gentle!" IFix a Pop Star * Spencer: I feel like I kissed Gibby! * Sam and Carly mention how Ginger Fox was voted 'Sexist Woman of the Year'. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Sam fell asleep with one of Robin's Weiners in her mouth. Robin Weiner is Supervising Producer. * Carly believed that two squirrels were wrestling, whereas Freddie pointed out that they were not. Spencer then brought up the subject, and Carly looked uncomfortable talking about it. * Spencer says a racoon and a beaver were socializing ''by a river with air quotes around "socializing." * Carly talks about giving her 5th grade teacher and "F," (for giving her an "F" on a project( and made the letter "F" with her hands. iPsycho * Nora kisses a girl that attended her party. * Sam says, "I could've said Uranus." iBeat the Heat *When Chuck and his dad are about to enter Carly's apartment, Spencer says: "Troubles? He just beat me, and sprayed me, and ''slapped me, and violated me..." *An old man says he has angina, then Carly says it after Sabrina stomps on her Utopian society. Angina is a heart pain, sounding similarly to a female body part. *Freddie's failed attempts to help Carly climb up the chicken countertop loosely resemble a sex position. Season 4 iGot a Hot Room *Gibby's blind grandfather can tell that Spencer's a guy by touching his chest. *Carly implies that a goat may have done something indecent when she went to the petting zoo on her last birthday. She keeps saying, "Don't talk about it!." *Spencer's pants fall down after hearing that the watch was $82,000. * Freddie jumps on Carly's bed to show how she can litterally "jump into bed" and Sam jumps on the bed with Freddie still in it. iSam's Mom *Carly picks up Sam's underwear. When Spencer interrupts their fight and goes to sit down you can see he also grabs Sam's underwear when moving the blanket. *Pam looks at the back of the therapist's pants, and says, "Those pants fit you real good." Originally, Pam was supposed to look at the front of his pants but Dan Schneider told actress Jane Lynch to look at the back of his pants. *Pam asks in the box about having to take a "whazz". *When Carly starts to freak out in the therapy box, Pam says, "You got girl cramps?" iGet Pranky *When talking about never having pranked anyone, Carly says "Well ... I´m sure it will happen ... When I ... you know ... meet the right person." *Spencer pranks Freddie wearing only swimming trunks. *Carly implies suffocating Spencer to death unless he signs the contract promising to not pull pranks. iSell Penny-Tees *Sam spanks Freddie. iDo *Sam says that Spencer's butt is flat. *Spencer shows his butt to Sam, trying to tell her it's not flat. *Freddie says to Sam suggestively, "Want to putt some meat?" *Spencer says to Jody All naked and Wet and stretches it out. *Spencer (showing his butt to the people at the wedding) "C'mon, it's like two fresh APPLES back here!" *Gordon has a nervous attack when he is about to sing and he wets his pants. When Carly refuses his begging for her to sing instead, he says "I'm still peeing right now". iStart a Fanwar *Spencer: "C'mon buddy, eat my fireballs!" *Sam: "We're better than average-looking teenagers with 'those feelings'." *Spencer says, "I will save Fredward by using my long staff", "LET GO OF MY LONG STAFF!", and "Hold my long staff." *Gibby's Grandfather says, "Oh, I love split pea! You can split the pea right up the middle! Ha ha!" iHire An Idiot *When Sam stretches out on the table, there is a possible emphasis on her chest. *Carly's laptop is then resting on Sam's lap while she's still lying down.. *When Sam says about hiring an intern, "Would 'it' bathe me?" there was no indication 'it' would be a boy or a girl seeing her in the tub. *Freddie says "So we could fire our hot yet stupid interns." This implies he finds Cort hot. iParty with Victorious *Beck will be in a hot tub with Spencer,Mr.Sikowitz, and Jade. Category:Relationship Moments Category:Quotes